Waiting to Happen
by Hakaiyu Akira
Summary: It's been years. And even though they still loved each other, time hadnt healed all their wounds just yet. But something like this was just waiting to happen. PhoenixXIris-implied Klema. Takes place after AJ. Please R&R. Chapter 3 in the works.
1. German Intervention

**Waiting to Happen**

**By Zeniro Rex Hakaiyu**

**Chapter 1: German Intervention**

The young woman stepped out from the dark confines of the detention centre. The sun and it's brightness caught her off guard and blinding her momentarily, she stumbled of the steps. She'd been in there far too long. Just as she was about to hit the pavement, Iris Fey found herself in the arms of a rather masculine figure.

"Are you alright, Fraulein?" she heard a smooth voice ask. As her vision cleared, she saw herself in the arms of a handsome, blonde man.

"Achtung, Fraulein." He said gently. "Are you alright?"

Iris realized that she had been staring at him a bit too long. Truth be told, it wasn't so much how handsome he was, it was in fact that she had no idea who this man was. Scrambling up, she straightened her clothes.

"I'm sorry Mister---"

"Gavin. Klavier Gavin, Fraulein." The man said as he smiled at her.

When he did this, Iris found her face heating up. She was never good with handling men. The only man she had ever been good with was Feenie.

"What's a beautiful, young Fraulein such as yourself doing at the detention centre?" Iris started. This man was really making her nervous, she thought, as she felt her face heat up even more.

"I---I was just discharged actually." If he was surprised to hear that, Klavier Gavin showed none of it.

"I see." He said, still smiling, although now he was staring rather intently at her. Or at least, that was how she felt.

"Is someone coming to fetch you, Meine Liebe?"

"Oh! No, no. No one knows about today."

"Well, why don't I escort you home, ne? It's not very safe for one as beautiful as yourself to go home without an escort, don't you think so, Meine Liebe...?" But Iris wasn't listening anymore. A man in dark sweats and a blue beanie had stepped off to the bus stop five-something meters away.

He looked different. Dark stubble speckled the face she once caressed. Weariness and despair darkened the conviction she used to see in his eyes. It was him right? Feenie?

"Fraulein?" Klavier, realizing Iris's mind and focus were clearly elsewhere, turned to see what had captured the young woman's attention.

'Herr Wright? Surely that ex-defence attorney couldn't be more interesting than me.' Klavier Gavin thought to himself as they both continued to observe the hobo, who was unaware of their gazes.

Glancing back to the now teary-eyed Miss Fey, it was obvious that this woman what some sort of history with Mister Wright. As for what kind, he would probably never know. But Klavier was curious, and he smirked as a rather mischievous idea came to mind.

"Herr Wright! Herr Wright!" the young, German prosecutor called out.

Iris suddenly jolted out of her stupor. Alternating her gaze between Mister Gavin and Phoenix, she was just about ready to bolt, but Klavier was much too fast and he caught her arm. Panic gripped her as Phoenix slowly trudged towards them.

"Good afternoon, Mister Gavin." Phoenix said as he reached them. 'He hasn't seemed to have noticed me' Iris thought, relieved, as she hid herself behind the man who had called Feenie over in the first place.

"Guten tag, Herr Wright." The young rock star replied, all the while grinning from ear to ear.

Before Iris could rationally process what was happening, and think about what she was going to do next, she found herself standing in front of the man she had tricked and revealed herself to, seven years ago. Phoenix Wright.

"Would you happen to know this beautiful lady, Herr Wright?" Klavier asked after placing Iris in front of him.

Phoenix's face was as stoic as ever, but Iris could tell he recognized her. The moment their eyes met, they both knew. So many emotions in his eyes, just like when they were dating, she could always tell how he was feeling. But looking closer into his eyes, she saw something that had never been there before-a deep, bottomless and profound sadness in those deep blue eyes.

"Iris..." he muttered. And she had heard.

And she felt like she was flying. He remembered her name. Emotions she hadn't felt since their time together flooded in her. But at the same time, her heart was breaking. There was such sorrow in his voice when he said her name. And all she did to him weighed heavily on her conscience. She just couldn't forgive herself.

Iris couldn't keep it in anymore. Looking down, she let the tears just roll down her face.

Klavier realized that this history they had either had to be bad or just really uncomfortable to invoke this kind of reaction. Just as he was about to intervene---

"You. Glimmerous. Fop! I finally found you!" Ema's shout pierced the awkward air around the three.

"Do you have any idea how many of your stupid fangirls are running around MY crime scene!? Thanks to them, a lot of the evidence is...."

"Oh. Um... is everything alright?" Ema inquired as she beheld the obviously awkward scene in front of her. From Detective Ema Skye's point of view, as much as anyone else's, there was a lot of tension between Phoenix Wright and the mysterious woman.

"Klavier Gavin. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME!? Did you make this lady cry!?"

Klavier, still shocked by the sudden turn of events and Iris's reaction earlier, looked at Ema incredulously. It was obvious that the tension was only between the hobo ex-lawyer and the black-haired woman in front of him, so why was she blaming him?

"You're coming with me, and I'm turning you in for sexual harassment."

"WHAT!? Meine Liebe! You misunderstand, Fraulein Detektive. This is nothing of the sort."

** "Klavier. Gavin. Now."** Ema hissed, all the while giving him her worst death glare.

Reluctantly, he gave in and went away with the pissed detective.

"I'm sorry." Gavin mouthed towards the two, as he and Ema left.

Still relatively stumped by the scene that had just taken place, Phoenix shook his attention back to the crying woman in front of him. Iris was shaking. Small tremors shook her body, not very noticeable, but Phoenix knew her all too well. At least, he once did. Now? He wasn't so sure. He loved her, he always had, always will. But his heart had witnessed too much, been broken too many times. To love was just too complicated now.

But the grievances of his heart would have to wait, nothing was important but the woman standing in front of him. She was here, and crying to boot. All he really wanted was to just hold her and tell her it would be alright. Phoenix knew it was probably his fault for her current state, and that killed him inside. Loving was complicated now, but he still did. Phoenix Wright loved Iris Fey.

So doing the only thing he could think of, he pulled her into his arms, and he started to stroke her hair. And although they didn't know it at the time, both of them were standing there wishing it wouldn't end.

****

Ema sighed in awe.

"Isn't that just so romantic?" she sighed again between munches of her snackoos. After she had stormed off with Klavier, they hid around the corner so that Ema could keep an eye on what was happening between the two. And although Klavier Gavin didn't show it, he too was intrigued and curious about what was between the two.

_Disclaimer:_

_I won NOTHING. Phoenix Wright and Co. belong to Capcom._

_Anyway, here's my first multi-chaptered fic guys. Well, not exactly my first, but this is the one I know can't just end here. But before I continue, I wanna know what you think. So please, R&R. I love Phoenix x Iris!!! xD Anyway, Chapter 2 is in the works and I'll probably put it up by the end of the week. :D  
_


	2. Swirling Possibilities

**Waiting to Happen**

**by Zeniro Rex Hakaiyu**

**Chapter 2: Swirling Possibilities  
**

He continued to stroke her hair; doing all he could to cease the tremors that shook her small frame.

'Iris, how long had it been?' Phoenix wondered to himself. It's not that he didn't know really. After all, each day of the past seven years had been full of thoughts of her. Even when Trucy came along, he still found himself sparing a few minutes to think of the woman he held on to so tightly now.

Slowly, the tremors lessened, her sobs softened, and her breathing steadied. But her grip on his hoodie, the press of her face against his chest was unrelenting. She didn't want to let go; he didn't want her to let go.

Iris Fey. He had known her as Dahlia, 'Dolly', back in college where she had disguised herself as his then college sweetheart. Seven years ago, she came clean that it was indeed her, and not her sister who he spent time with all those years ago. Phoenix always believed in her. And seeing her there, getting to know Iris at that case made it all clear to him that the person he had loved, and had never stopped loving… well, he was right not to do so. He always knew, he always believed.

Truth be told, he took this particular route to Trucy today, because he knew that today was the day she would be discharged and set free. He just wanted to see her one last time. Just one last time before he would be ready to quit; ready to retire a love long past. But with things turning out like this, Phoenix didn't think he could do that to his heart again.

The warmth of her body, the feel of her velvet hair, and the love he had felt for her was making this too much.

Her grip had not lessened, and in that short five minutes, they continued to hold each other. Iris continued to bask in his warmth, thinking that for once, they fit together.

Kissing her forehead, Phoenix pulled away. Reluctantly, Iris complied, letting him just slip away. If it were not for the kiss, she might not have at all. She didn't want to look up at him, but gently, he scooped her face in his hands and pulled it up.

"Iris…" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I've missed you." his face beet red as he said it. As he said those words, the fresh sting of new tears threatened to burst out again behind Iris's eyes. She looked at him, smiling. "I've missed you too Feeni—" stopping herself. It wasn't like that anymore right?

Forcing back her tears and composing her unsightly demeanor. "It's been a while Phoenix."

Taken aback at her sudden formality, Phoenix hid all expression from his face as he looked into her eyes again. Trying to find once more, the woman he had loved all this time.

He did not doubt that she was there. She was Iris after all. But there was something else, a sort of confusion written in her eyes.

And for a moment, there was nothing but the chill of the autumn breeze and the sound of the passing cars.

It was cold and Iris shivered. His touch had felt so comforting; so warm, that without it, everything else seemed to feel so… uninviting, desolate, and alone. It was cold.

Seeing her shiver, Phoenix immediately took off his gray sweatshirt, and wrapped it around her. Although he was wearing nothing but a plain white tee underneath, he didn't care. The cold could bite at him, but he wouldn't notice. It didn't matter now.

'It smells like him', Iris thought.

Letting her guard down at the sudden gesture, "Feenie… I…"

Why was she hesitating, Iris lambasted herself for being so weak. Looking at him, she couldn't really help it. And she found herself wondering why her sister couldn't see the man in front of her for who he really was.

"Feenie… I---" before she was able to continue, a high pitched scream took them both by surprise as a little girl in a cute magician's outfit came running towards them at full speed.

"Daddy!!!"

'………Daddy………?' she looked at Phoenix with an inquiring look, but at the same time, hoping to the high heavens that the little girl was mistaken.

****

"Ohhh!!!" Ema shouted as she stomped her foot in frustration; on a certain prosecutor's poor shoe.

"Fraulein Detektiv, I implore you to stop taking your anger out on me!" Klavier pleaded. The sudden appearance of Trucy Wright had irked Ema. "Shut up you Glimmerous Fop! I'm not even sure how things were going but I'm not sure if Iris was ready to meet her just yet…."

"Iris…?" Klavier inquired. "Yeap!" Ema replied. "She was the prime suspect in one of Mr. Wright's case a few years back. Although, in the end, she was just charged with assisting the murderer. She helped save Mr. Wright's former assistant, so they let her off easy. Not to mention she had really good behavior all these years."

"And how, pray tell, do you know this?" Klavier asked, his curiosity piqued.

"….."

"……….."

"……………………………………"

"Fraulien Skye…..?"

"Shhh…. I wanna see this."

"Why are you so interested anyway Fraulein?"

"….."

"Ah, I see. So you've never had anything like what Herr Wright had with that woman…Iris was it?" Klavier mocked her. Incredulous, Ema turned around almost instantaneously and *slap*.

Redirecting her gaze back at the scene, Ema muttered under her breath, "I can't believe I'm taking this from a guy who's only kind of relationship are one night stands…." And Klavier just snickered softly, while nursing his sore cheek.

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Everything belongs to Capcom except the plot._

_Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this. I know when I first posted it, I promised that this chapter would be posted within that week. And look where we are now. My computer went on the fritz that week and I lost virtually ALL my data so I was too lazy to sorta rework it, not to mention things have been tough lately. But thanks to Miserymistmenthe messaging me, I decided to pick up where I left off. I'm really planning to finish this. I'm just not sure how long it will take. I hope you guys stay with me till the end of this story. I'll do my best to stick it out with you guys too. Thank you for the keeping with me, and dont forget to review! :)_

_-Akira (a.k.a Zeniro)  
_


End file.
